Busted
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Misao is down in the dumps, her laptop has packed it in. Her crush for a long time comes to the rescue. Who would have thought feelings could emerge over broken equipmnt.


****

Busted…

"Misao-chan, Aoshi-kun is here to help you with your school project!" Misao's older sister, Omasu, voiced loudly while showing Aoshi into the house.

"How is Okina doing?" Aoshi questioned politely. He never really was one for pointless conversations, but he'd known the Makimachi's for ages and thought it polite to question the elder woman.

"You know Okina, still as lecherous as always."

"Aa…" Aoshi replied and then heard heavy footsteps. His eyes travelled up the stairs to see a slightly hunched Misao wearing a pair of checkered pyjama pants and a black tank top wave him upstairs. Aoshi quirked an eyebrow in Omasu's direction who waved him off mumbling something about how Misao will tell him the dramatic news which occurred a couple of days ago. 

Once upstairs Aoshi politely knocked on Misao slightly ajar door before pushing it open and then closing it behind him. Clothes and shoes littered the floor, while paper was spread on part of her bed, while Misao took up some of it with her curled up form hidden under the covers.

"Misao-chan, is something wrong?" Aoshi eyed the room looking for anything unusual…and then he found it. Her laptop…was off. Raising an eyebrow at this oddness as her laptop was rarely turned off. Aoshi moved over the clothes and shoes and headed for a side of the bed, his left hand resting on what he had hoped was Misao's shoulder…and to his relief it was bony…so he was correct.

"Misao-chan?"

"It's busted!" Came the muffled tone of Misao's voice. Aoshi chuckled lightly – so that's what Omasu was referring to as the 'dramatic news'.

"It's not funny! That laptop is my life!" Misao yelled at Aoshi and slapped his hand away in the process. Her hair was dishevelled from its usual plait, but again Aoshi couldn't help but smile lightly down at the pouting teenager.

"What?" Misao grumbled noticing that look on Aoshi's face. She was just waiting for her ten year crush (since she had been fond of him since she was 6 and that feeling was changing to something more these days) to make fun of her, but all he did was shake his head and head to her desk.

"Why didn't you just call me Misao-chan? My father woks with computers, so you could have at last thought of me."

"I do think of you…" Misao grumbled under her breath while sitting cross-legged on her bed now. She was facing Aoshi who was loading up her laptop and checking out all its components in the setup section.

'Hmm, did you say something?" Aoshi turned to look at Misao for a split second, watched as she tried to hide a blush before negatively shaking her head. He quirked his lips into a small smile once more. She was so darn adorable around him it was like she hadn't changed at all…though he knew she had…a lot in fact.

"Where's all your installation discs Misao-chan?" Aoshi questioned and watched as she got up, went to another set of drawers and pulled out a bunch of CD's in cases. She handed them silently to Aoshi and then stood behind him, looking over his shoulder as he worked his magic on her laptop.

"Well it's not as bad as you think Misao. At least you have a recent backup of all your work and all those bishonen pictures you have." Misao silently blushed at that. He knew about those? How?

"Anyway, I'll reinstall your software packages and place your laptop through a thorough virus scan. It shouldn't take more then a couple of hours and then it should be up and running again in no time." Misao's face couldn't glow anymore in happiness then it was right now. Instantly her arms were outstretched as she leaned forward and wrapped them around Aoshi's shoulders and neck, her face being pressed into the top of his soft black locks of hair.

"Arigatou Aoshi-sama! Daisuki!" Fingers stopped moving over the keyboard and Misao completely froze at her own words. Her face flushed ten shades of pink in Aoshi's hair, but still she did not move.

Silence rained in Misao's room, though there was the persistent tapping of fingers against the keyboard again. Misao breathed a sigh of relief into Aoshi's hair thinking he would have run for the hills at that remark. Misao however knew he wouldn't. She being her ever genki self and always hugging her laptop as though her life depended on it, several times in front of Aoshi meant he'd take it as high gratitude for fixing it…and nothing else. Misao after all knew she wasn't anything special. 

She opened her eyes then, ready to pull away from her dear stoic crush, but haltered in her movements when she felt a warm hand move over her left one resting on her right forearm. Misao's eyes widened lightly. Her crush, her Aoshi-sama (having called him that since they were kids) didn't want her to pull away! Instead he silently continued to fix her computer, installing discs here and there with his right hand and continued to hold her left to him, making her continue to hug him and press her chest into his shoulders and neck area as she remained standing behind him.

Misao didn't know how long she had been standing there for, but she felt Aoshi tilt his head, eyes mostly hidden by long black bangs looked up at her.

"It's done and your 'obsession' is now in complete working mode again." Misao poked her tongue at Aoshi before untangling her arms from around his shoulders. She didn't want to of course, but she stepped back and watched him rise from the seat to stretch his neck, arms and legs. 

That's when Misao noticed he was in a pair of baggy black jeans, grey sneakers and a black opened button down shirt with a grey singlet underneath. She was starting to feel self-conscious when he turned his piercing green-grey eyes to her large ocean-blue ones as she finally realised she was in her daggy pyjama outfit.

"Misao-chan if you ever need my help, I'm only a phone call away." Misao nodded her head at his words, not even trusting her voice which she knew would probably be squeaky. He just looked…different from school. It was his last year after all and she only ever saw him in his black and white uniform but now, in her room he just looked…

"Misao-chan are you okay?" Misao shook her head to get rid of Aoshi's image but that did no good for the fact he was now standing right in front of her, hands on her shoulders looking down at her with those beautiful eyes and his slightly parted lips.

"Mi-" He never got any further as soft lips, nervous lips pressed lightly against his own. Instantly they were taken away, Misao's face flushing a shade of pink Aoshi had never seen before. His fingers moved up to trace his lips were Misao had quickly "pecked" him and then travelled to gaze up into Misao's wide eyes. They held fear in them, fear because he would not like what she had done. However, Aoshi was not one to let things slide so easily and placed one hand behind Misao's head before bending down slightly to catch her lips in a longer, but still soft and easy going, kiss.

"U-Um, mine was a t-thank you, w-what was yours?" Just staring down into those large innocent blue orbs Aoshi knew he couldn't brush her off. Actually he knew he could brush past anyone and not give him or her the time of day…so as long as it wasn't Misao. He had no idea why he could never ignore her, but somehow her eyes, her smile, her genkiness got under his skin and crawled secretly into his heart. It also didn't help that she was so freaking cute when she was a child and even more so now that she was 16 – a blossoming young woman. Aoshi sighed lightly as he brushed tentative fingers down the side of Misao's left cheek.

"I can say it definitely wasn't a 'you're welcome' that's for sure." At the sound of her giggle even though she still held a light blush Aoshi pulled Misao close and rested his head on top of hers.

"I think…I'll have to randomly bust my laptop just to call you up." Misao mumbled into Aoshi's clothed chest and closed her eyes.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'll come see you any day…and besides, I'm sure your bishonen will miss being ogled by you."

"Hey don't pick on my bishonen or you won't know what hit you." Misao growled lightly while thumping Aoshi on the chest…and she was surprised that a chuckle was in fact vibrating from it. Pulling slightly away Misao looked up into the closed eyes and lightly smiling face of Aoshi.

"You know, you're probably my biggest and favourite bishonen of all." Green-grey eyes flickered open at those words to look into sparkling ocean orbs.

"I should hope so, after all, most of those pictures are of me anyway." Ocean orbs widened at Aoshi's words and she could do nothing but stare into his intense gaze before he pressed his lips lightly to hers once more. That feeling was something Misao would never forget. However, knocking on the door split them apart as Omasu headed into the bedroom.

"How is the project going?" 

"We haven't started. I fixed Misao's computer for her instead." Ocean orbs flickered up at Aoshi noticing the 'chan' had suddenly disappeared. Misao placed on a thousand-watt smile while keeping her blush to a minimum.

"Oh well that's good. It gets Misao out of her pouting mood after all. Your lucky Aoshi-kun is around Misao-chan. Anyway Okina's back with dinner so would you like to stay Aoshi-kun?" Quickly glancing down at Misao's beaming smile Aoshi couldn't help but ruffle her hair before nodding his head affirmatively and heading downstairs with Omasu. 

Who would have thought feelings would have come out over a busted laptop?

* * * *

The End

* * * *

Authors Notes: It's just a real small ficlet from me hoping to cheer up Silver-chan a little bit. So Silver-chan, though it's not Aoshi-sama in bubbles, at least it's a bit waffy for out fave coupling and _the_ bishonen god. ^______^ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
